


Fight and Flight

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's 00QLDWS 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 2020, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Drabble, LDWS, M/M, Making Up, Post-argument, Week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe LDWS 2020 Week 1Prompt:(picture of a departure board)Word Count:Exactly 100All the comforts of the first class lounge...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: storm's 00QLDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754773
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections, MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Fight and Flight

It hadn’t been his finest moment, Bond admitted as he prowled through BritishAir’s first class lounge. He’d had a monumentally stupid fight with Q and stormed out, demanding to take the next mission available.

The departure board flickered. His flight was delayed again and Bond groaned — more hours of inaction to brood over his poor behaviour.

He paced until the board flickered again, showing a further delay, and he slumped, defeated.

After a while, he rubbed his face and looked up glumly.

COME HOME, it flickered.

Bond sighed, a rueful smile emerging, wondering if make up sex was an option.


End file.
